Blonde and Bold
by Point of Departure
Summary: "How can such a strong person… shatter?" Hinata finds Naruto sobbing on a bench outside of school. She doesn't know why he is weeping, but it breaks her heart to see him like that. Prologue: Breakdown. Possible a chapter fic, a one-shot if not./ AU NxH.


**A/N: This is OD short! But don't kill me, kay? Just remember that writer's block is a bitch! Everyone knows it, even writer's block!**

**PS: Watch the New Moon trailer if you haven't, and did anyone see the last episode of Code Geass R2 English dub on Adult Swim? Damn, it was sad! I cried so much! Who thinks Lelouch is still alive? What the **_**hell**_** is C2's name?! Is anyone else sad? Seriously, I feel bad for Suzaku, 'cause he had to kill Lelouch, his best friend, and he has to be Zero for **_**eternity**_**! That **_**sucks**_**! It sucks even more for Lelouch; his name being tainted because everyone thought he was going to destroy the world, but he actually helped it move forward to the future. I really wanted to **_**stab**_** all of those people cheering for Zero, their **_**savior**_**, when the **_**true**_** savior was Lelouch, God dammit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Blonde and Bold

x x x

Prologue:

The Breakdown

"_How can such a strong person… shatter?"_

Sobs, sobs, and more sobs. I couldn't take them anymore. He sat on the stone bench outside of the school— the one under the maple tree's shade— elbows on knees and hands palming his eyes as sobs escaped his perfect lips. It was easy to hear them, even from as far as I was; behind the school gate. Crowds of girls surrounded him, trying to comfort him, albeit it being obvious that he didn't want to much attention. Some girls even cried _seeing_ him cry, although it broke my heart the most. He was never sad— or rather never showed it— but I guess it was too much that time. Such a strong, ecstatic, outgoing person could _never_ be like that. Or so I thought, because I, of course, was never like him. I want to be, but I just don't know how. I'm sure he would have helped someone in grief, but here I am, too shy to even go over there and save him. So much for wanting to be like him.

My hands gripped the black metal gates so firm that my knuckles turned white at the tips and my palms, which were clammy with anxiousness, were aching already. The blonde boy covering his sapphire eyes shook his head slowly at the girls as they pleaded for him to tell them his reason for anguish. "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! What's wrong? Tell us!" He didn't look up once at them. Although we weren't friends directly, I felt his angst, and I truly, _truly_, wanted to know what was pestering his mind so much that it snatched away his happiness. I clutched my arms close to my heart as I gazed at the boy from afar with growing pain and eyes nearly as tearful as his, despite them being covered by his hands.

One by one, the girls dispersed, crying their eyes out for him even though they didn't really figure out what was bothering him. So ignorant. All they wanted him for was his looks, or to get close to his best friend— which brought me to wonder; where _was_ he at a time like that? Said best friend was probably out somewhere, unaware of his buddy's hurt. I knew Naruto never really liked to show his pain around others. He probably timed it so that his friends were away, giving him time to himself. Unfortunately, his fans never really left school until he did. And I was there as well. I always seemed to know when something was wrong, yet his mask was flawlessly well put up.

Sobs. Each one was like an arrow through my chest, or a tiger clawing at my heart. There wasn't much time before I'd crumbled with him. I needed to do something. He was all alone; just him by the bench, and me behind the gate. I suppressed a whimper as his sobs got louder, slowly forcing the gate open and nervously walking across the pavement to get to him. He didn't notice when I inaudible took a seat next to him.

"Naruto-kun…" I heard my mouth say, my voice like a quiet, soft mouse. He paused in his torment, removing his hands from his eyes to stare at me with a façade that could have killed my heart ten times over. His expression was of pure _anguish_. Tears streamed down from red, puffy eyes that were worn from hours of waterworks, his used to be shining, blue gem-like irises were darker in color, but empty. Just staring through those lost orbs, made me lose my words in astonishment. He looked so _lifeless_; _dead_. It looked like he didn't know his place in the world.

He gazed at me and my gaping mouth (because, damn, I was at loss of words), waiting for me to continue. I immediately shut it, composing myself before staring into his still spilling, but awaiting, orbs. I looked away while speaking.

"Please…" I began, on the verge of weeping, "Please s-stop crying, Naruto-kun…"

His stare was felt on my side, but I kept my white lavender orbs on the pavement underneath my feet. What if I saw an expression worse than the first? It took a while of silence before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my torso, and a head buried into my chest. _'W-what?'_ I thought in surprise, eyes wide. Gazing down, I saw a head of blonde, silky hair.

"N-Naruto-kun!" I gasped, but there was no response. His body just shook with every muffled bawl he gave. It didn't take long before I managed to wrap my arms around him securely, comforting the person I loved as much as I could.

That day, he never really told me what had happened, but I was sure I'd ask later.

* * *

**So, how was it? **

**This has probably been **_**the shortest**_** thing I have ever written (excluding schoolwork/homework), but what can I say other than **_**writer's block**_**. Seriously, I'm thinking of making it a prologue if anyone wants it to be a chapter fic. (definitely no more than 4 chapters, 'cause you all know I have a lot on my hands). Let me know if you want this NaruHina *cough* one-shot *cough* (even though it is **_**too short **_**to possibly be a one-shot) to be a chapter fic, and this to be the prologue.**

**On another note: I am working on another SasuSaku fic, and it is currently my biggest project. I am almost done with My Match Chapter 4, the first chapter to my new story, and… that's just about it. Beach Blonde chapter 1 is currently on hold, so is Prison, and To Die For is currently being worked on (chapter 9). Don't kill me, okay? But writer's block has hit me where it hurts (My cavity! Nah, I'm just kidding, I don't have one. But it has hit me in the heart! Ouch!).**

**-Bizzie (cuz I'm so busy! HAHA! corny...)/Muddyapplz**


End file.
